


Smile

by Ritsu92



Series: Smile [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsu92/pseuds/Ritsu92
Summary: Hisoka is a ninja with no class as he is not officially registered. He 'crashed' into the ground one day and somehow brought a resurrected Itachi Uchiha with him. He doesn't know his real name, his past or how he managed to resurrect a man that had been dead for years. However, because of this he actively tried to avoid the Uchiha, not wanting the man to recognize him in some way. However, one day he is assigned to go on a mission with Itachi and the man sees a truly terrifying version of the man. After the mission Hisoka figured things would go back to normal but the Uchiha had become curious.





	Smile

Hisoka looked up at the grey sky as rain pelted him. He laid in a crater of his own making after having been forced out of his home. He looked to the side, the spirit that had latched onto him now having a physical body by accident. He felt tired and he only wanted to sleep. He couldn’t remember everything that had happened. He could only remember being forced up after he had gotten into a fight. As far as his name, full history, why he was here, etc. he could not remember. He closed his eyes, intent on passing out there as he was too weak to move. However, he was drawn from his potential slumber when he heard someone land near him and footsteps approaching.

\----------  
Hisoka stood to the side of the room as he and a group of other ninjas were briefed on a mission. However, he was having a hard time focusing as Naruto had brought in the one man he did not want to be around. He didn’t hate the man but it was true that the man should not have been alive. Itachi Uchiha stood at the end of the group, listening to the mission brief.

From Hisoka’s understanding they were to escort him to the mission point where Itachi was to gather some much needing intelligence information on a terrorist group. Normally they would send Hisoka to gather information but this type of work required people skills and Itachi was adept at handling others while Hisoka mostly snuck in and got out to gather information. 

After the meeting was done he stayed behind, needing to speak to Naruto personally. He needed to make sure that the man did not remember him in any way before he really agreed to take this mission.

\-------

Hisoka lead the group, jumping from tree to tree, preferring generally higher ground to see everything that was happening. He hadn’t said a word the whole mission, not feeling a need to make conversation. He wore his signature blindfold, feeling it best to wear it to avoid scaring others 

\-----------  
Itachi’s POV  
\----------

Itachi ran with the group of ninja’s the atmosphere seeming tense. He was thinking about a few things as he looked up at the ninja that had been silent the entire time as he moved through the trees. 

“Getting an off vibe huh?” one of the guard ninjas asked

Itachi looked at him as he spoke, his look questioning.

“Don’t worry, everyone gets that vibe the first time they work with Hisoka. He doesn’t say a lot and the aura he gives off is ominous feeling at times” he said.

“How can he see while wearing the blindfold?” Itachi asked to which the other ninja shrugged.

“No one really knows. He doesn’t seem to have any special eye abilities despite the glowing purple color that they are. His accuracy when attacking doesn’t seem to be affected either. Many say it is because he is a demon or death itself. That’s how he got his nickname of death god” he said.

\----------

Itachi had finished eating and looked over to the farthest end of camp to see the man named Hisoka sitting silently. He noticed he hadn’t eaten and got him a plate. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You don’t need to worry about it. He never eats on missions” one of the guard ninjas said.

Itachi looked back at the man who hadn’t moved an inch. Itachi didn’t really understand why the man didn’t eat or how he would be able to keep going. Itachi looked back at the guard ninja and shrugged his shoulder off before continuing to walk over to the man despite the protests he heard. He sat down across from the man who seemed to be looking at him now, though it was hard to tell due to the blindfold. He handed the man the plate, waiting for him to take it.

“Eating isn’t required. Save it for the rest of the group” he said curtly.

Itachi frowned slightly and set it in front of the man.

“I didn’t bring this over here for the rest of the group. I brought it over here for you. You’ll need to eat something. You won’t be in top shape if you don’t eat. 

The man stared at him for a moment in silence before taking the plate and eating silently. Once he was done he set the plate down and bowed slightly.

“Thank you” he said as he stood.

“You should sleep. I am on guard duty tonight so I won’t be sleeping tonight” he said.

“Yeah, don’t worry. If the death god is guarding us then there is nothing to worry about” one of the ninja in the group said, causing the others to laugh and agree. 

Itachi felt annoyed by their response but could do nothing other than accept it. He would admit that the man was odd. He barely talked and when he did it sounded mechanical in nature. He also seemed aversive to eating. On top of that, other than the short sword at his hip and a pouch full of senbon needles he didn’t carry any other weapon or means of defense. Even if he was the type to hide in the shadows for sneak attacks it was still risky to not have some form of defense. On top of all that, he still wasn’t sure how he could see through the blindfold he wore. 

Itachi watched the man for a while longer before settling down for the night. 

Later that night.  
\-------------------------------------

Itachi sat up suddenly as he heard screaming off in the distance of the forest. He started to get up but was stopped by one of the other ninja in the group.

“Don’t. It’s nothing we need to concern ourselves with. This happens on every mission Hisoka is on. There is a reason he is always chosen for guard duty” the man said.

Itachi paused but shrugged him off, deciding he should at least go and see if the man needed help. He ignored the protests of the others and moved about quietly. He spotted Hisoka in a small clearing holding an enemy ninja by the front of his shirt. The man’s arms looked broken and mangled but he was still alive. He watched as Hisoka regarded him for a moment before large black wings ripped out of Hisoka’s back and spread widely on either side of him. The wings were darker than the night and looked to be covered in feathers. He saw Hisoka move as the enemy ninja started screaming and suddenly plunged two fingers into the man’s neck, a wet gurgling sound coming from the ninja before everything went silent. 

Itachi watched in silence as Hisoka removed his fingers, some blood spraying onto the man. He watched as Hisoka dropped the man and then watched the body for a moment. The moon suddenly broke through the clouds and gave Itachi a better look at Hisoka. He saw that Hisoka had a good amount of blood on him and his clothes. He also saw that the ninja he had killed only happened to be the last one as multiple bodies laid around the clearing, mangled, beaten, or gouged in some way. 

Itachi brought his eyes back to Hisoka and tensed as he saw the blindfolded man looking in his direction, a dull purple light coming from behind his blindfold. He felt a very primal fear creep into him, a fear he hadn’t felt in a long time. He moved to take out a kunai just in case he needed to defend himself but before he could take it out fully, a bloody hand had grabbed his wrist. He looked up and saw Hisoka’s face right in front of his, the glowing purple light more intense now. He stared at the man for a while before deciding to drop the kunai he had tried taking out. He heard it hit the ground below them and Hisoka let go of his wrist before jumping back down and disappearing into the forest.

Itachi let out a held breath as he watched him go, heading back to camp.

A Week Later  
\--------------------------------

Itachi was sitting in a small shop with Sasuke, who was technically now older than him. Ever since he had been brought back he made it a point to reconnect with his brother and try to repair as much damage as he could. They were currently discussing past memories when Sasuke was young when Itachi saw a familiar person enter the shop but dressed much differently from when he was on a mission. He was wearing plain knee length dark blue pants with a plain grey loose t-shirt and his normal shoes. His hair was tied back loosely to keep it out of his face and he still wore the black blindfold. 

Itachi heard the conversations in the shop go quieter as the man entered, the woman at the counter looking intimidated despite only being handed a piece of paper by the other male. She hurriedly got what he was wanting and the man left, the atmosphere seeming to return to normal. Itachi looked at Sasuke questioningly and the man sighed, telling him what he knew.

Early Evening  
\--------------------------

Itachi was walking back to his home when some movement in an alley caught his attention. He saw Hisoka’s familiar looking figure crouched down and calling out to what seemed to be a cat. The man had an open can of cat food and was carefully extending it to the cat who looked less than pleased to be near the man. Hisoka suddenly let out a small sound and pulled his hand back after dropping the can of food. He sighed and stood up, turning to leave the alley as he looked at his scratched hand but paused as he noticed Itachi but didn’t say anything.

Itachi gave a small smile and noticed the other relax his posture slightly.

“Your hand okay? It looks like it got you good” he said as he came over and moved Hisoka’s hand to see the wound. 

He noticed the man visibly tense at being touched but didn’t pull away. He examined the wound but became fixated as he watched it heal within a few seconds. Hisoka took his hand back and picked up a bag which he slung over his shoulder, his stance more that of a withdrawn child now.

“It’s fine” he said quietly before trying to move around the man but Itachi stopped him. 

“How about you come with me? I have some money from that mission. You did a good job of protecting us so I wanted to thank you” he said, giving the man a small smile.

Hisoka paused before nodding slightly, not seeing any way that he could refuse.

\------------------

Hisoka sat on the bench underneath an umbrella as the sun started to set, eating one of the soft mochi balls from a plate Itachi had bought. It had been silent up until then, Hisoka not sure of what to say. He looked up at the sky as he brought the treat to his lips.

“It’s going to be raining soon” he said as he ate some more, looking over at Itachi.

“It’s good. Thank you.” He said, pausing as he looked back down, fidgeting with now empty stick that had held the mochi.

He felt Itachi’s eyes on him and hesitantly looked at him, only to be greeted with an almost amused smile.

Hisoka felt heat come to his face and looked down.

“W-What is it?” he asked, obviously flustered.

“I’ve never heard you talk. I figured it was because of some sort of injury but you seem to be able to talk just fine once you become more relaxed” Itachi said, flustering Hisoka even more.

“I-I never said I couldn’t talk. I don’t know where you would get that idea” he said, his voice sounding a bit annoyed.

Itachi chuckled and apologized, handing him another stick of mochi as he kept talking with the man. After some time he felt a drop of water land on his head, looking up, more rain starting to come down. 

Hisoka stood up and looked towards Itachi.

“You can come with me if you want. My place is pretty close by.” He said

Itachi nodded since his place was farther away. He went with the man, doing his best to not get wet. 

Once back at the apartment, Hisoka got the man a towel as they had gotten pretty wet.

“I’ll go prepare a bath for you. It got a bit cold. It wouldn’t be good if you got sick” he said as he left, not taking a towel for himself. 

Itachi watched him go as he dried his hair as best he could. Once he was done he wandered around, trying to find where to put the towel while taking in the apartment. He noticed that other than assorted plants, some exotic and some common there wasn’t much personality to the place. He noticed a light coming from a cracked door and moved towards it, figuring it was the bathroom and he could ask Hisoka himself on where to put the used towel. He suddenly jumped as he heard Hisoka’s voice come from behind him.

“You can set the towel down anywhere. I’ll get it.” He said before walking past the other male with his arms full with towels and extra clothes.

Itachi watched him go, finding it unnerving how quiet the man was and how he hadn’t even felt or heard him approach.

\--------------

Hisoka was at the counter, making rice balls and some soup. It wasn’t the best dinner but he didn’t eat a lot nor did he really eat anything fancy when he did eat. He heard the man coming out and put a plate with rice balls and the soup on the counter as he came into the room.

“If you don’t like it let me know. I can make you something else.” He said as he got a rice ball for himself and ate as he moved around the house, tidying a few things up. 

Once he was done he came back into the room and saw Itachi looking around.

“Was the food alright?” he asked as he got another rice ball.

Itachi nodded to him and Hisoka nodded back before going silent.

He wasn’t good at conversations. He didn’t really have anyone to talk to so he was pretty awkward when it came to this sort of stuff. He thought hard, trying to find something to talk about.

“We can watch tv if you want.” He said as he went to a tv that sat on one end of the room and turned it on. 

He came back over and handed the remote to Itachi before sitting on the couch, not really sure what else to do. He watched as Itachi sat in a chair and switched channels, settling on some sort of game show. Hisoka watched through his blindfold. It appeared to be a show where men were trying to get women to go with them someplace, something called dating. He continued to watch, confused by the whole thing. He saw two of the people on the show, a man and a woman press their lips together near the end of the show and looked to Itachi.

“What is that?” he asked, pointing to the screen.

Itachi looked at him confused

“You mean kissing?” he asked

“Yeah, when they put their lips together. Is that called kissing?” he asked

“Yes. Have you never heard of that before?” he asked, sounding surprised.

Hisoka looked back to the tv and shook his head.

“No. I’ve seen people do that before but no one really talks to me so I never knew what it was called.” He said as he watched the next show come on.

Itachi looked at him for a moment longer before turning back to the tv, leaving it at that. Hisoka looked outside and noticed the rain had stopped.

“It stopped. Did you want to go home or stay here? I don’t really mind either way.” He said 

Itachi looked outside and stood, stretching.

“I better head home. I have a few things to do tomorrow but I’ll see you again I’m sure.” He said.

Hisoka nodded slightly and got up, going to the door with him to see him off.

“I’ll bring back your clothes once they are clean.” He said, looking down the entire time.

Itachi nodded and gave a small wave as he left, heading home once the door was closed.

Hisoka let out a held breath and sat with his back against the door. He felt much more relaxed now that the man was gone. He didn’t hate him but he knew, based on the small amount he could remember, that he was the cause of the man’s revival. Though, he wasn’t really sure how he could have done that. 

Next Morning  
___________________

Itachi opened his door and saw a bag at his door step. He picked it up and opened it, seeing his clean clothes in there as well as a note.

“I brought them back for you. I had fun.” He read aloud, almost chuckling at how simple it was.

He brought the clothes back in but paused as he thought of something. He had never told the man where he lived.

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Hisoka (reserved)
> 
> Height: 5’6”
> 
> Age: -- (looks between 20 – 21)
> 
> Rank: --
> 
> Appearance: Long black hair reaching his lower back. Violet eyes that almost seem to glow. Lean build.
> 
> Personality: Hisoka is a quiet person. He hardly speaks at all and hardly ever leaves his home when he is not on missions. Despite coming off cold and “doll” like, he is actually very kind though not many people know this as he tends to scare people with his silence and his weirdly vibrant violet eyes. 
> 
> Accessory: He has a row of feathers behind his ear like an ear clip and a long earring with intricate beads that also ends in a feather. Hisoka cannot remove it as it causes pain when he tries. 
> 
> Likes: Animals (though they don’t really like him), Learning new things, Flowers and quiet places.
> 
> Dislikes: Loud places, crowded places, heat, and restricting clothing.
> 
> Favorite Foods: Fish, chicken, carrots, bell peppers, potatoes, noodles, certain flavored breads, walnuts, strawberries, apples, mandarin oranges, kiwi, bananas, peaches and pineapple.
> 
> Sweets: Strawberry flavored things, dark chocolate and lollipops.
> 
> Disliked Foods: beans, melons, green vegetables, cauliflower, overly spicy foods (though a little spice is fine) and pork (isn’t a fan of the taste).
> 
> History: -----------------
> 
>  
> 
> This is a fic that is more just for fun.


End file.
